


Ich Wittere Kinder

by WennIchEinVögleinWär (Naemi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/WennIchEinV%C3%B6gleinW%C3%A4r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn du erstmal zu dem Ding geworden bist als das sich die Kids ein Mal im Jahr verkleiden, dann verliert Halloween irgendwie seinen Glanz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich Wittere Kinder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Smell Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026427) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



Wenn du erstmal zu dem Ding geworden bist als das sich die Kids ein Mal im Jahr verkleiden, dann verliert Halloween irgendwie seinen Glanz. Für Isaac ist Halloween ohnehin nie etwas gewesen, auf das er sich gefreut hat. Als sein Dad noch lebte, hat dieser immer alle Lichter im Haus gelöscht und Isaac gezwungen, früh ins Bett zu gehen. Sie nahmen nie am Austeilen oder Essen von Süßigkeiten teil, was vermutlich der Grund dafür ist, dass Isaac jetzt mitten in Scotts Wohnzimmer sitzt und systematisch einen ganzen Beutel KitKats verputzt. Der Stoffwechsel eines Werwolfs bringt den Vorteil mit sich, der es ihm erlaubt, so viel Schokolade zu essen wie er will, ohne irgendwelche negativen Auswirkungen zu spüren.

Scott sitzt auf der Couch. Seine Augen scheinen am Fernseher zu kleben, wo Hocus Pocus läuft. Da Isaac Gruselfilme hasst, halten sie sich an die von Disney freigegebenen. Die Süßigkeiten für die Trick-or-Treat-Kids waren ihnen überlassen worden, als Melissa zur Arbeit gegangen war, aber klugerweise hatten sie sie auf die Veranda gestellt, zusammen mit einem dieser «Nimm EINS – du wirst BEOBACHTET»-Schilder. Es würde sie allerdings herzlich wenig interessieren, wenn eins der Kinder mit der gesamten Schüssel abhauen würde.

Schließlich verliert Isaac die Lust am Auspacken und Schlemmen. Er legt sich mit dem Rücken auf den Boden und verdreht die Augen nach hinten, damit er Scott sehen kann.

«Bist du fertig?» feixt der frischgebackene Alpha und löst seinen Blick endlich vom Fernsehbildschirm.

«Ich bin satt», sagt Isaac naserümpfend.

«Die Couch ist viel bequemer als der Boden.» Scott lehnt sich zurück und lässt einladend sein Knie fallen. 

Mit einem zufriedenen Einatmen setzt sich Isaac auf und kommt dann auf die Füße. Er geht um den Beistelltisch herum und lässt sich auf die Couch fallen, so dass seine Wange Scotts Oberschenkel berührt. Der Alpha streicht ihm mit einer Hand durch die Locken, was ihm ein erfreutes Brummen aus Isaacs Kehle beschert. 

Momente wie dieser sorgen dafür, dass Isaac mehr als gewillt ist, seine Vollmondnächte in einem echten Halloweenkostüm zu verbringen.


End file.
